1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to powerboat techniques, and, more particularly to a powerboat with a tri-tunnel design.
2. Description of Related Art
A wide variety of boat constructions are well known in the art. For example, catamaran and trimaran sailboats are well known. Similarly, a significant number of powerboat constructions are well known in the art.
A number of problems exist with respect to powerboats of the prior art. First, they often experience difficulty when running in very shallow water. For example, the propeller, which drives the boat, may encounter the bottom of the waterway and bend the propeller or sheer a pin connecting the propeller to the drive shaft.
Another problem comes from obstacles such as crab pots. The cable that connects the floater with the crab pot can become entangled in the propeller causing the engine to stop and causing the boat operator great difficulty freeing the propeller from the cable.
A similar problem comes from encountering floating debris on the surface of the water. Often, debris floats in such a way that it is not easily visible from the boat. When a powerboat passes over such debris, such as a floating log, the debris may impact the propeller and bend it or sheer the drive pin.
Serious problems exist in certain waters caused by the presence of large, slow moving mammals such as manatees. The survival of the manatees is and has been threatened by increased boating traffic. The manatees are often found near the surface and cannot move quickly enough to avoid powerboats, resulting in propeller cuts and other injuries to the mammals.